girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrezia Mongfish
This article is about a member of House Mongfish. For others in the lineage or other uses, see Mongfish (disambiguation). ---- :"No, Klaus, this isn't a game. I am determined to change. I do love him. It should be enough." :"Besides, they '''always' win. There must be something to their philosophy."'' ::Lucrezia during That Naughty Flashback Scene Lucrezia Mongfish is the daughter of Lucifer Mongfish (one of the longtime adversaries of the Heterodyne boys) and is a full-fledged Spark in her own right. No mention has been made so far of who her mother might have been. After a period of creatively opposing the Heterodyne boys (and a romantic relationship with Klaus), she officially renounced her father's ways and married Bill Heterodyne. Whether she truly intended to join the forces of Good is an open question, however, as she is also (in some form) the terrible Other who caused a great deal of destruction amongst Europa's sparks. Further discussion of Lucrezia's motivations and goals is quickly complicated by lack of information. In fact, there is a lot we still don't know about this very important woman. Expect further revelations as the story unfolds, and expect them to have a major impact. The mysteries surrounding Lucrezia are some of the most central of Girl Genius. Backstory Lucrezia'a backstory is complicated by being partly legendary, and partly revealed by (possibly) unreliable narrators, namely Klaus and Lady Vrin. Like everything else regarding Lucrezia, bear in mind the unresolved questions. After Bill proposed to her and she accepted, Lucrezia drugged Klaus (whom she was still seeing) and shipped him off to parts unknown. She then went on to marry Bill and live with him in Castle Heterodyne. She and Bill had a son, Klaus Barry Heterodyne, and Lucrezia was apparently pregnant with Agatha when the Castle was attacked. The attack was presumed to have been carried out by the Other, who kidnapped Lucrezia. However, according to the Geisterdamen, who worship her as a goddess, she came to them at around the time the Castle was attacked in "high distress," and very pregnant. As far as we know, she gave birth to Agatha while with the Geisterdamen, as she entrusted the infant to them before once more disappearing from them as well. She reappeared to them sometime later, apparently in the form of a clank,See . and sent them into the "shadow world" (Europa) to search for Agatha. The next time she is heard from is when she was uploaded into Agatha's brain in Sturmhalten, where she plotted to take over the Baron's empire by infecting him with a special slaver wasp. With help from Tarvek, she was duplicated into a clank brain as part of this plan. When the plan started to fall apart (due to the unexpected arrival of Klaus and a great many troops), she still managed to wasp the Baron before she was firmly repressed by Agatha's returned Locket. The clank version of Lucrezia is presumably still at large, however. Stay tuned. Character Traits A few things seem consistent between what Klaus remembers of her and what we saw in Sturmhalten. Lucrezia in all her appearances so far (minus "The Dragon from Mars" or other Heterodyne stories) has many of the qualities of a femme fatale. She's comfortable with her sexuality and uses it to her advantage. She's proud, smart, and capable of being devious, even with those closest to her. While she technically fills the role of "Mad Scientist's Beautiful Daughter," the trope is averted because she is by no means naïve or sheltered. Instead, both the Heterodyne shows and Klaus's recollections give us a picture of Lucrezia as a dangerous and crafty Spark in her own right, as at odds with the heroes as is her father, and often working independently of him. Klaus told Gil that she was "Ruthless, manipulative, and a consummate actress," which seem to be a reasonable assessment of the characteristics of both the Lucrezia that possessed Agatha and the Lucrezia he was romantically involved with twenty years ago. Lucrezia's Secret Heterodyne Laboratory Deep below the deep Great Movement Chamber, Lucrezia conducted her secret experiments. These experiments were extensive and included mind transfer and mind control. Her lab is equipped with a rather thorough brain washer and dryer, a captured muse, a BMFGunBig Marshmallow Firing Gun, a self destruct mechanism, and a tea cart. Mind manipulations are Lucrezia's specialties. There is also a Beacon Engine in the lab. In appearance similar to the one once in Sturmhalten. Thief of Souls Lucrezia is a monster. She is on a mission to "Show them all." What she wishes to show remains to be revealed. However, her personality from seventeen years ago is available for download to any number of suitable hosts by the process of callings from the summoning engine. This allows any one calling to allow its host to die, knowing there is always the potential for another calling. The loss of the current memories and experiences in the current host seem not to phase her unless something important will be lost. She is scared that her daughters mind is getting too strong for her to control. Agatha seems to learn some of her secrets slowly through osmosis. So she has decided to kill Agatha once she can assure her memories can be successfully related to her other selves. To that end she attempted to "ride along" in Zola's body. Zola was too clever and too prepared. Zola's Milvistle prepared neural trap now reveals Lucrezia's secrets. This requires some effort on Zola's part and so far has only been partial. Lucrezia's main act of theft is through the wasping of her subjects. The Geisterdamen care for her slaver engines. To them they deliver the Shk-mah like a sacrament. Most of the Geisterdamen have received Lucrezia's controls. During the Other war the wasps turned their victims into revanents, shambling zombie like servants of the other. Over the last nineteen years some sparks have made improvements and the infected can seem to be fully functioning normals until given a order in a voice similar to Lucrezia's. The Baron has discovered many so infected. In Sturmhalten, the Baron himself was infected by a unique special wasp that works on sparks. It is this knowledge, plus the knowledge of the trick Zola pulled that keeps Lucrezia from ending her existence in Agatha. The lives of those infected, and their souls are never their's again. Once infected there is no way to remove the effects.WoG Open Questions Of which there are a lot...feel free to speculate in the Fan Theories Forum! *Was the electrical apparition in Beetleburg (shown ) an image of Lucrezia? *In what way, and with what motives, is Lucrezia the Other? **Did she plan it all along? **Did she become the victim of one of her experiments? **Did she just get bored, like Klaus told her she would? **Or something weirder? *Where is she right now, and what's she up to? ** Possibly should be stated: "Where are shes?" *How many of her are there, anyway? *Who was her mother? Category:Sparks Category:The Old Guard Category:Legendary Characters Category:Villains Lucrezia